


Love’s Not an Easy Climb, You Have to Take Your Time

by soprano_tenor14



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Love, Marvel Universe, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_tenor14/pseuds/soprano_tenor14
Summary: It's been years since you left the New York Sanctum to study the mystic arts under another sorcerer. You return to your partner, Stephen Strange, who is more than thrilled to see you home once more.





	Love’s Not an Easy Climb, You Have to Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this for two reasons:
> 
> 1.) There are SO FEW Strange/Reader fics out there! I was surprised haha.  
> 2.) Stephen Strange is my husband (this one's for you, Benedict and Jamie) <3
> 
> Title is from "What Do You Know About Love?" from Frozen the Broadway Musical.
> 
> Enjoy, dear readers!

Stephen heaved a breath as the back of his head collided with the ground. Arms splayed, he gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him from your blow to his chest. His back arched in pain and he sat up quickly, grasping his chest as his crystal blue eyes widened.

You lowered your hands, no longer prepared for attack, and watched your magic fade away, crackling orange and yellow between your fingertips. “What did I tell you, Stephen?” you began, walking to stand over him. “It  _ is _ possible to be trained well under someone  _ other  _ than you.” Sitting into your hip, you extended a hand to the sorcerer, offering to help him up. With a roll of his eyes, his larger, rather scarred hand met yours. You hoisted him to his feet with a grunt and a satisfied smirk, much to his distaste.

“Sparring with you has always been-- my... favorite,” he said, dusting himself off. “I guess this  _ may _ be the best way to say… welcome back, (y/n).” He held both of your hands as he stood over you, pulling you close. Leaning down, he parted his lips slightly, poised to join with yours as he caressed the backs of your hands with thumbs.

“Oh, no, no, you’re not getting away that easily, Strange,” you said, pushing away, your hand remaining on the center of his chest. Fuck, he was toned. Had you really been away that long? “Are you forgetting our bargain?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He chuckled, cupping your face lightly with his hand. “Dear, we made that rule years ago, when we were young and… oooh, I’ve said too much haven’t I?” he teasingly asked, raising a devious eyebrow.

“Damn right, you have!” you reply, smirking and playfully punching his shoulder. “I leave to study abroad for a couple years and suddenly I’m an old lady?” You loved getting under his skin sometimes. Just because you were more mature than you were when you left didn’t mean you couldn’t bicker back and forth every once in a while.

“No, dearest, of course not. And no, I haven’t forgotten our bargain,” he said, slyly, placing his hands low on your hips and pulling you towards him. He rubbed his hands in small circles and hummed lightly as he felt the familiar shape of your curves beneath his fingertips. “It’s been too long since we’ve had our time alone. You don’t happen to be busy for… I don’t know… The rest of the night?”

You snaked a hand up and tugged on his collar, bringing him down to your level. Your noses brushed and his breath hitched as you drew him near. “To my chambers, then, Doctor?” you suggested. At the word, his eyes darkened with lust and he shadowed his lips over yours, leaving you craning your neck for a kiss.

“I was thinking of treating you to a night in my own chambers… being that I am the Sorcerer Supreme, after all. It has its perks, you know?” Stephen whispered cheekily as he ground his growing erection ever so slightly against you. You groaned lightly and wrapped your arms around his neck, attacking him with a desperate, passionate kiss.

“Just choose where to go and leave, I’ve been supervising this mess for at least an hour,” Wong announced, his voice exasperated.

Stephen quickly broke the kiss, shocked, and returned his hands to himself. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, blushing profusely. “Thanks, Rihanna,” Strange scoffed at Wong. He placed his hand on the small of your back and led you out of the practice sparring stadium, staring him down, fire hiding the shame in his eyes.

“Good night, Wong,” you called, sheepishly.

“(Y/n),” he said with a nod. “Keep it down tonight, will you, Strange?”

It wasn’t exactly how you would have imagined your sexual reconnection with Stephen, but alright. “Sorry about him. He won’t bother us anymore.” He paused and leaned down, his hot breath making the hairs on your neck stand up. “Just the two of us tonight, my pet,” he whispered, voice becoming gravelly and deep as he trailed his hand over your ass.

Oh, yeah. This was the man you loved.

**~~~~~~**

“Tell me, Stephen,” you began. Before you had any chance to finish, Stephen had already locked the door behind him and latched himself onto your neck. Standing behind you, he wrapped his arms around your torso and trailed his hands up and down your body as he kissed and nibbled softly on your sensitive skin.

“What is it, honey?” he asked, smiling as he dipped his hand to lightly cup your heat, growling in satisfaction as you sighed and melted, leaning back against his chest. He traced his tongue along the shell of your ear and tugged on your earlobe with his teeth, drinking in all of your wanton whimpers and gasps. “Don’t go quiet on me now, darling,” he said, brushing his lips against your ear. Fuck, how could someone’s voice be so fucking erotic?

“Tell me… What exactly is the difference between your chambers and mine?” you asked, attempting to hide the fact that you were literally a quivering mess in his hands. He paused. “They look the same, Stephen.” Silence lingered and you only heard the man’s slightly labored breathing against your ear. Without word, the sorcerer effortlessly picked you up and hoisted you over his shoulder. You squealed in both delight and annoyance as he paced to the other side of the room. Preparing to be thrown on his bed, you stopped kicking and braced yourself for impact upon his silky violet bedspread. When nothing came, you opened your eyes to find that he had continued past the bed, towards the wall.

Stephen roughly placed you down in front of a pair of double doors adjacent to the bed and grabbed your hand, dragging you into the room. Slamming the doors behind you, you and Strange were left in the dark, nearly pitch black. All you heard was him rummaging around the room. Shit, what  _ was  _ this place? Sex dungeon? At this point in your relationship, you wouldn’t put it past him.

You felt the sorcerer’s nimble hands on your waist, slinking underneath the fabric of your tunic, his warmth surrounding you in the dark. One of his calloused hands traveled up to your jawline, running along it and pulling you to face him. “The difference between our chambers, you ask?”

Though you couldn’t see him, you sensed that he was leaning down, bringing himself closer to you. Your hands wandered up to the collar of his cloak and you stood on your tip toes as you tilted your head, almost whimpering in anticipation. His lips ghosted over yours, pulling back ever so slightly.

_ Flick _

“My chambers have a larger closet.” Stephen flashed a devilish grin, cocking a teasingly boastful eyebrow as he ran his thumbs over your abdomen.

“Oh, fuck you,” you said, chuckling and rolling your eyes.

With a sinister darkness engulfing his blue eyes and a low growl in his throat, Strange grasped your hips firmly. “Gladly.” He hungrily crashed his lips against yours, running his tongue along your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You parted your lips and groaned as his tongue slipped in, dominating and exploring your mouth. Running his hands along your body, Stephen hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around his hips as he grasped your ass for support. 

You ground your desperate heat against his erection as he exited the closet, not caring enough to shut the door behind him. Stephen moaned and panted, whimpering as you nibbled and licked along his neck. You relished in his weakness, in hearing his vulnerable gasps and mewls that only you could get out of him. 

Laying you on the bed gently, Stephen pounced, sliding on top of you and kissing your collarbone. With a wave of his hand, your shirt and bra disappeared, leaving him speechless. “Hmmm,” he hummed. “It really  _ has _ been too long, pet.” He ran his warm hands on your chest and lightly squeezed at your breasts, making you gasp. He chuckled and continued his ministrations, exploring your body, utterly entranced by your figure.

“Then get to it, already,” you exclaimed, unable to stifle your desire any longer. You ran your hands up to his brown locks and threaded your fingers through them, practically shoving his head down to your breasts. Stephen moaned and squeezed your breast, attaching his lips around your nipple and sucking. Your eyes widened and you gasped loudly. He smiled at your response and flicked his tongue over the bud, knowing precisely which actions drove you insane. It was undeniable about your Stephen that he was certainly an attentive lover, even after all of these years. As he sucked, his hands wandered around your body, exploring every crevice, yet avoiding where you needed him the most.

As his hands approached your pant line, you bucked your hips wantonly, whining as Stephen pulled away. “So greedy, my pet,” he tsked, sitting up on his knees and making a show of undoing his tunic and trousers. You bit your lip, lust blazing in your eyes as he untied his trousers, relieving the bulge that tented them. He groaned breathily as he adjusted his length in his briefs, making you whine at the sight. Fuck, he was gorgeous.

Mesmerized by his captivating arousal, you sat up on your elbows, aching to get a taste of him. He knocked you back with a crushing kiss and waved his arms around your head, shooting golden ribbons from his fingertips. Your wrists and ankles became bound to the bed in a flash of sparks, rendering your movements hopeless. 

“I’ve still got it, dearest,” Stephen said, winking as he tugged at your restraints, demonstrating their strength. He peppered passionate kisses, licking and sucking down your body, drinking in your shudders and moans as he shucked off his tunic, exposing his toned chest. The sorcerer tenderly caressed your inner thighs, making you shudder in anticipation.

“Please!” you begged, your core aching, soaking your panties.

“Please what, pet? Use your words,” he teased, peeling your panties to the side, his hot breath panting against your cunt as he drew near.

“Please, touch me, Stephen! I fucking need you,” you cried. You threw your head back, nearly crying from anticipation as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the inside of your thigh, achingly close to your heat. He blew cold air against your wetness and smirked as you hissed and tensed your body.

Stephen growled, licking his lips hungrily. “As you wish.” You let out a shuddering exhale as he flattened his tongue against your throbbing cunt, licking a light, thick stripe from the bottom up, barely skimming over your clit. He smiled as you whined and pressed a coy kiss to the tip of your clit, chuckling as you writhed underneath him. You hadn’t been touched like this since you left home-- it’s been years, and he had brought you to the brink of being truly desperate. You ached to be touched, your clit throbbing, nipples hardening, and pussy dripping at the slightest touch.

“So wet for me, darling,” he said, spreading your lips with two of his fingers. If you weren’t restricted by his damn magic ribbons, you would have trapped his head between your legs and came all over his face by now. The cold air blew across your wetness, mingling with Strange’s hot breath, and you just about started crying. “I think you’ve waited long enough for this, haven’t you?” he cooed, finger circling your opening as he kissed your clit between words.

“Yes, please, make me come! Oh, fuck,” you exclaimed, throwing your head back and curling your toes. You cried out in pleasure as Stephen plunged his tongue into your heat, devouring your wetness and groaning into your arousal. He masterfully licked and sucked at your clit, circling your opening and prodding the tip of his finger lightly inside as you began to come undone beneath him, a quivering mess.

Your desperate cunt was incredibly oversensitive from years of no attention, and Stephen made sure to use that to his advantage. You gasped as he plunged one, then two fingers inside of you and nibbled playfully at your clit, sloppily eating you out as he pumped his thick, well practiced digits inside of you. He smirked and crooked his fingers, massaging your g-spot, as you cried out.

“Fuck, Stephen, oh, god…” you moaned, trying to ride his face, grasping for any friction to your clit. You felt the heat rising in your stomach, the tingling in your toes, and electrifying sparks being sent throughout your dripping cunt.

“Say my name, dearest, say it,” he groaned, the vibrations shooting straight to your core. You gasped as he plunged his tongue into your hole and quickly rubbed your wetness all over your clit with his thumb. You looked down at him, your eyes meeting as you watched him work his magic on you, lightly pinching your bud and slurping your wetness. He quickly flicked his tongue back and forth across your clit and winked at you before putting his head down and continuing his ministrations.

“Stephen! Stephen, I’m almost-- I’m almost there!” you cried, fisting your hands and curling your toes. He wrapped his lips around your bud and suckled wantonly, moaning into your heat, driving you insane. He shook his head back and forth and bobbed it up and down, abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves in the best way that he could. Reaching up to twist your nipples, he vigorously pumped three fingers into you and groaned as your walls began to tighten around him.

“Come for me, come for me, love,” he grunted. Strange took your clit between his lips and sucked hard, licking around it as he did. Your walls clenched around his fingers and your eyes rolled back in your head as you practically screamed through your orgasm, moaning his name and bucking your hips.

Stephen lapped at your dripping folds, drinking in your juices as you came down from your high. He peppered small kisses along your lips and around your clit, massaging your hips and loosening your restraints as you settled down. As he cleaned your mess and admired his work, you wiped the sweat from your forehead and ran your fingers through his hair, bringing him up from your heat.

He attacked you in a crushing kiss, straddling your hips and playing with your breasts as he rubbed his length against your leg. You moaned as you felt it and pushed up against his chest, rolling him onto his back and pinning him beneath you. “You were wonderful, but it’s my turn, magic man,” you said, biting his earlobe sensually.

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ,” Strange moaned breathlessly as you kissed down his toned stomach, rubbing his hardened cock. You rubbed his precome along his length and squeezed slightly, making him gasp and throw his head back. As he weakly panted beneath you. 

“He’s not here, darling, only me,” you whispered, kissing him passionately and rubbing your wetness against his tip. He moaned into the kiss and grabbed your ass, squeezing and lightly spanking. You parted lips and you both waited with bated breath as you lined up your opening with his cock and slowly sank down onto his length.

“Oh, fuck, (y/ n),” he groaned, throwing his head back and squeezing your hips. You quickly found your rhythm, grinding yourself onto his length and bouncing onto his cock. Pulling lightly on his hair, you rocked on his length, feeling it against your g-spot. Fuck, he was huge. What he lacked in girth, he made up for in length, and you certainly had no complaints there. He hissed in pleasure as you circled your hips and pulled at his hair, moaning in ecstacy

Practically wrapping himself around you, Stephen began thrusting up into you, meeting your thrusts with his own. He cried out and threw his head back as your walls began to tighten around him. His cock pulsated inside you, and you knew he was as close to his climax as you were. Both of your thrusts became sloppy and labored and you could feel him tensing up.

“(Y/n)... a-are you…” he struggled through moans as he felt himself becoming undone. You leaned down and kissed and sucked along his neck, quickly moving to his lips as you both picked up the pace, desperately chasing your orgasm.

“Yes, come inside me, Stephen, please!” you panted, thrusting your hips and gasping as he began rubbing your clit. You cried out as you felt him release inside you, warm waves washing over your contracting walls. You bucked your hips furiously as you moaned into his mouth, the two of you riding out your climaxes together.

He kissed you passionately into oblivion, pulling you closely on top of him until you weakly rolled off onto the bed next to him. The two of you laid quietly, too blissed out to say or do anything more. After you had caught your breath, Stephen rolled over, wrapping an arm around you and nuzzling comfortably into your shoulder. You kissed his forehead and hummed happily as he lazily ran his hand along your stomach.

“Wasn’t that worth the wait, my dear?” he asked, kissing your shoulder.

“You got me there, old man,” you said, turning on your side to face him as he pulled you closer. Smiling contentedly, he placed his hand over yours as your legs intertwined. You snuggled warmly into his chest as his finger circled around the diamond atop the new ring on your finger.

“Welcome home, Mrs. Stephen Vincent Strange.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the working title for this fic was "Supreme Salty Strange Boi™:.
> 
> Comments and kudos cure my depression ;) <3
> 
> soprano.tenor14@gmail.com
> 
> ~ Kendall


End file.
